


Welcome to the 21st Century

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Creampuffweek</p>
<p>Carmilla loves reading and discovers the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the 21st Century

Carmilla had always loved reading. It was the only thing that was able to take her away from everything. Living so long gave her plenty of time. She’s read everything she could get her hands on. Then she read them again and again. She has her favorite authors and her favorite books. She carries those with her where she travels and they are worn and starting to fall apart.

She loves the smell of the paper though. She loves the feel of the paper, the texture and the look. There’s just something about opening a good book and reading that helps put her at ease. That’s why you always see her reading. It relaxes her.

Laura on the other hand loves her computer. Everything can be found on the Internet now a day. It’s just how it is in the 21st century. The Internet is the place to be. Google is like a lifesaver. Book research is almost obsolete. Laura does spend some time at the library, but that’s only when she knows she can’t waste time on the Internet or when teachers give specific texts to get research out of.

Carmilla gets bored one day while Laura is in class and decides to play around on her computer since it’s on. She uses Google and puts her favorite authors name in. In no time she’s immersed in texts that she didn’t even knew existed and is reading for hours. She doesn’t even realize that Laura comes back from class.

Laura makes fun of her for days, but she thinks it’s cute. Carmilla doesn’t think the Internet is so useless anymore. Laura teaches her how to use different programs and it gets easier. The 21st century isn’t so horrible with Laura around.


End file.
